


Seemingly Simple

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Set during GoF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Ravenclaw wasn't in the spotlight during the Triwizard Tournament—Hufflepuff was. But when tragedy strikes, no one wants the limelight. They just want a shoulder to cry on. *Set during GoF; light T.





	Seemingly Simple

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

The oldest feud is

Gryffindorvs. _Slytherin_

everyone else is all…

_amicable_

but even ambivalent friends eventually take sides

And **eagles** were never meant to strike

**badgers**

* * *

Okay, so maybe there was only one side in those days

("Potter Stinks," remember)

And Ravenclaws didn't have much to be happy about then

(the Gryffs had their _**champion**_ ,

the Huffs had their _**hero**_ ,

and the Slyths had a delightful _**spectacle**_ to watch)

So what did the geniuses have?

A quiet library, for once

(except for those _**goddamngigglygirls**_

tailing Krum like a horde of

P_u_f_f_s_k_e_i_n_s)

* * *

Actually, it was all a slow

**b-l-u-r**

One day there are dragons,

the next there are menacing Merpeople

( _really_?)

But as strange as the already otherworldly

Wizarding world

was,

the _"relations"_ Hogwartians had to endure with the newcomers

just seemed infuriating for most

(after all, the Ravenclaw girls looked _excellent_ in blue—

must the Beauxbatons bitches sit at their table?)

* * *

As the excitement built up, maybe…

(just **maybe** )

the lines of loyalty

b-l-u-r-r-e-d

too

and all anyone wanted to see was a

_ h_a_r_m_l_e_s_s _

victory

But, as the years had proved

(and, seriously, had only a few _Ravenclaws_ wondered about the castle's curse?)

Victory does **not** come without a

PRICE

* * *

It—

It happened all at once

***shock***

What was _supposed_

to be a mindless (mind-numbing) wait **&** celebrate

turned into

_**H!O!R!R!O!R** _

There…

was a body…

a boy…

A _**hero**_ …

& someone who shouldn't have

returned

* * *

r~E~w~I~n~D

Wasn't it just days ago?

That he and Hannah had been talking with such an awed tremor?

About how _their_ House

would finally get their due recognition?

But…

But this wasn't

_ **supposed** _

to happen!

Cedric…

"dead"?

What is that word?

* * *

When all is said and done,

Confusion still reigns as king

& heads hurt as much as

h;e;a;r;t;s

So he didn't notice

when those bronze **&** blue-sleeved arms

_wrapped_ around him

He just knew that he was the reason they were damp

& that she didn't care one bit that he hid his face

as he cried

(for lost victory,

for lost fame,

for a lost brother, really)

The only question he had left was—

_Why_ had he wasted so much time on Hannah,

when Padma had just as much compassion

**and**

she had brains to understand him?

* * *

One day, when it stops hurting,

Ernie'll try to find out why.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww… Who knew that Padma and Ernie could ever possibly work? :D I'm just extremely happy, as I already love Zachvati, and now Padma has her Huff, too! :3 And I like this FV a lot…even though I should've been doing a history paper instead. :P Bad, mew, bad! XD …or maybe not?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: …I wrote fics when I should've been doing school papers more and more often towards the end of high school, *lol*. ;P But, tho I like this piece, I prefer some of my other works featuring Padma and Ernie on their own, or with others. (Zachvati, tho, is a forever ship for me. :3c)


End file.
